Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of online marketplaces; and more specifically to a trusted localized marketplace for peer-to-peer services.
Background
Online marketplaces commonly exist for selling goods. For example, auction websites provide a portal for buyers and sellers to meet to buy and sell goods. An attraction of these websites is the ability for sellers (either individuals or businesses) to sell their goods across the country.
Consumers currently have few options for transacting for services online. Certain websites exist that serve as a repository for reviews of business and/or services. These websites do not facilitate the booking and transaction of services. Also, attempts have been made to build out this functionality from a social network, which has the negative effect of pooling results based on social ties as opposed to geographic proximity. Furthermore, few websites have focused on catering to both provider and consumer, choosing instead to tailor their websites to one side of the transaction.